


Jailhouse Blues (And Reds)

by 1Storywriter1



Series: Adventures of The Extended Parker Family [3]
Category: Scarlet Spider (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A Lot Of Trouble, Arrested, Ben Reilly is in trouble, Gen, Identity Reveal, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Police, Protective Avengers, Questioning, but not the way you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: After a botched patrol, Ben gets arrested.Peter doesn't take it well.
Relationships: Ben Reilly & Avengers Team, Brett Mahoney & Ben Reilly, Carol Danvers/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Ben Reilly, but just - Relationship
Series: Adventures of The Extended Parker Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520390
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Jailhouse Blues (And Reds)

**NYPD...**

Brett was stumped. Sure, being a cop in New York led to a _lot_ of weird people being brought to the station during the years, but this one had to take the cake. Because as he looked up from all the paperwork he had been doing that night, at _11_ , he saw what could easily be identified as a _kid_ being escorted to questioning.

What the hell?!

Although in all honesty, it was the costume he wore that made it all make a little sense. A fully bright red suit that looked to be made out of spandex, with a blue, sleeveless hoodie over that, a large spider emblem on it as well. Wait, the Scarlet Spider kid?

"Hey Brett, captain said you're questioning the kid."

Brett looked at his fellow officer in surprise. Him? He hadn't even arrested this kid! Either way, he got up and started going over to the room, the air conditioning setting a slightly ominous breeze on the way. Reaching the room, he could admit he felt a little bad.

The Scarlet kid had easily shirked the cuffs by the looks of it, but wrapped his hands up like they were when he saw the officer. He'd also pulled his hood up over his head. Admittedly, the kid looked a little small and... unfit for fighting grown men nightly in his opinion. Unfit might be cutting it though, he was the exact opposite of the word.

"I'm sorry about the handcuffs sir", junior immediately apologised as Brett sat down in front of him, "They were just really irritating my hands. And officer Jones I think took my webshooters. Is that allowed?"

Brett gave a half nod. It's not like the department had actually _caught_ one of these vigilantes yet, so he was just winging it with the answer. 

"Alright kid", he started, "I guess first off we need to talk about what brought you here. For my sake if anything."

The Scarlet Spider was quiet for a long stretch after that, and Brett was really starting to consider saying something again. The kid replied just in time though. "I want a lawyer first then."

"Do you even have a lawyer kid?"

"...no..."

"I thought so. Can you just answer the question please? Then I can figure out how to move us forward."

The kid was awfully tense again, quiet got ages. Finally though, "I want to have a phone call then."

Brett rose his eyebrow's in interest. "I don't think you quite understand how th-"

"I do! People always get a phone call when they're arrested!" Scarlet Spider insisted, even if it sounded more like whining. God, how old was this kid? Twelve? And where was all this 'information' coming from? Did he just watch a TV show. Probably. The policeman sighed, deciding to humour the kid.

Grabbing out his phone he said: "Five minutes kid. I'm doing you a solid right now, so if this doesn't work, we're doing this one on one, okay?"

He nodded. Brett had to give it to the kid, he was actually pretty polite. Better than that red and black Spidey who cursed him down for taking away his perp that one time.

"Mahoney, what the hell are you doing?"

Brett sighed, turning to his boss. Captain Stacy looked at him with a questioning brow raised, his arms crossed. He had to admit, the guy knew how to look intimidating. Maybe because of his rebellious kid.

"Uh sorry captain, but I'm giving our... perp (?) a quick phone call."

"Why", the captain asked. Brett shrugged.

"He's bent on the idea that's how this whole thing works. It's more to humour him than anything. I'll get back in there in a minute sir."

"Alright, thanks Mahoney", Stacy relied, his voice sounding a little guilty, "These guys are too young these days. Hope the kid has a little support."

"Alright people, care to explain what's happening right now?"

Everyone turned to the voice, greeted by none other than f***ing _Spider-Man_ standing angrily at the entryway, waiting for a response.

"Spider-Man?", one of the officers asked.

"No. Dazzler."

The cop instantly shut up as Brett walked right up to the hero. He'd worked alongside the Avenger a few times before, but he never seemed this intense. "What brought you here Spider-Man? Thought you liked to stay away from these places?"

"Thank Daredevil for that", Spidey huffed with a little jest, but reactivated his serious mode not long after. "You've locked up Scarlet Spider?"

"No. We just have to ask him some questions."

"Let me speak to him."

"I'm afraid we can't do that Spider-Man. It's not cu-"

"You're gonna let me speak to my damn _brother_ ", the spider-themed hero half-shouted, quieting immediately after. "Sorry. Sorry. Just... let me see him. Please."

"He's in there", Brett informed, some of the other officers pointing along. "Five minutes Spider-Man."

The hero walked off in the direction, and when the door closed behind him, Brett released a breath he just realised had been held in.

So... seemed Spider-Man has a brother...

As promised, five minutes later, Spider-Man walked back out, rubbing a hand over his face. Looking now, Brett noticed a few dark stains around the suit, and an even larger number of stitching and open holes in it as well. Seemed the guy had been around tonight. How hadn't he found his brother then?

"Thanks Mahoney", Spidey sighed as he reached the detective, "He didn't want any help from me, but he said he'd talk now." The hero made to move after that, but stopped for a breif moment, quietly saying: "Just don't go too hard okay? He's good. Better than me."

Brett gave a nod. He'd already figured that out for himself. He watched the hero- surpsingly- slightly limp off, then made his way back into questioning.

Reseated, he noted that the kid seemed to be a little more at ease now, his hood down, seemingly tapping to a beat on the table.

"So", Brett began, deciding to take a chance, "You're Spider-Man's _brother_."

After saying that, the policeman swore he could see the kid's face form a massive grin, even if he couldn't see it. "Yeah. He's so cool. I hope I can be more like him one day."

Sounded like he wanted to be more like you junior.

"Anyways, you want to answer my questions now?" Brett ventured, his hands slightly raised in a plea. Scarlet Spider nodded.

"Okay sir. I was going along earlier when I heard this bang boom out. And because I thought someone was in trouble I followed it. When I got there though, noone was around. So I checked and looked and found nothing, and then out of _nowhere,_ some guy or something hits me! I woke up and then there was a police car and then I got arrested. That's what happened. Sir."

Brett took this all in, finally deciding on just giving the kid a raised eyebrow. "So you got jumped."

"I think so", the kid replied, squirming in his chair a little bit. "Is that... not normal?"

Brett laughed at the question. Seriously? "Not normally for your kind of people."

"Oh."

"Something wrong kid?"

Scarlet Spider was quiet for a bit after that, but eventually he raised his head and look Brett eye to eye. "No. It's just... I guess I'm kind of bummed that happened to me. Usually I can defend myself."

Brett shrugged. "Don't worry kid. Sometimes you catch a hard patch. You'll get through it."

"Thanks officer", junior quietly thanked. Brett went to say more, but the door to the room was opened.

"Er Brett, we kind of have a situation."

A situation indeed it looked, as it seemed the Avengers had come and dropped by.

Of course Spider-Man was there, they had arrested his freakin' _brother_ after all, but it seemed he had been forced to keep at the back of the crowd, leaning on Captain Marvel who was fussing over him by the looks of it.

"It's fine best Cap. It's barely anything", he managed to hear the spider say.

"Barely anything?! You've got three bullet wounds", Captain Marvel whispered back, definitely exasperated. Brett could relate to that, if nothing else.

Whatever those two were saying next was blocked out to the detective by Iron Man _and_ Captain America coming right up to him. If he wasn't so professional, Brett knew he'd be running. But alas, dealing with the likes of Daredevil and his Defenders' friends for the last few years had made him immune to a menacing staredown.

"What can I help you all with", Brett decided to go with. The iron Avenger's helmet slightly cooked to the side at that.

"Well Sergeant Mahoney- can I call you Mahoney?- we're all here to pick up the kid", Iron Man replied, taking this all in an unnatural stride.

"Scarlet Spider of course", Captain America added. Brett heard Iron Man positively hum at that. Did he seriously forget the kid's name?

"Well uh, I think that can be arranged", Brett said, "Let me speak to the Captain first."

"We got two here", Iron Man pointed out in his smartass voice. Captain America gave him a dirty look. "Well I'm not wrong Capsicle."

"Just please do that", the WW2 veteran pleaded. Brett listened to Captain friggin' America. Of course he would, he wanted to live please.

Brett came back five minutes later, the spider kid in front. He'd explained to Captain Stacy the whole mixup, the Captain taking it quite well actually, saying they'd have to look into it as best they could. Noone would admit it, but finding some random criminal would be much easier for one of the vigilantes.

Regrouping with the 'angry parents' as Brett had started mentally calling them, Scarlet Spider went straight over to his brother, commenting on the weird stains all over his suit during their hug. When Spider-Man said it was nothing, the policeman very well heard Captain Marvel getting on his case about how it very much _was_ something. In fact, the whole department probably heard. The other Avengers didn't think this was odd though, basically ignoring the whole thing.

"Thanks", Captain America said to Brett. He nodded in reply, and the Captain took a breath before continuing, just a little quiter than before. "He's a good kid you know. I know it might be a bit much to ask, but if you ever see him out, can you just try and make sure something like this doesn't happen again?"

"Sure", Brett sighed, "I'd rather not have the Avengers show up in the precinct again any time soon."

"Thanks."

With that, Cap gave one last nod, then turned to leave. He grabbed Iron Man on the way who seemed to be talking it up with some of the other officers, and those two were quickly followed by Captain Marvel, Spider-Man and junior. Brett took in the sight of the four Avengers fussing over the kid for a few moments, then went back to his night like nothing happened. 

Vigilantes. How do they do it?

A week later Brett found the kid again. He came hobbling down an alley, a patch of the suit off his shoulder gone, fiddling with his shooter thingies. Junior saw the police officer first, cheerfully going up.

"Hi sir", he happily greeted. Brett nearly spat his coffee out, not hearing the kid come up at all.

"Jeez kid. Is there- there something I can help you with?"

"Uh yeah... kinda", Scarlet Spider replied, awkwardly pointing down the alley. "I webbed a guy up there. I'll help if you need it."

"Much appreciated kid."

It was an honest to God bonding activity in the end. The kid was quite the motormouth outside of the precinct. Kept telling Brett about how he'd just learnt how to do a backflip mid air, and how his aunt and brother- not Spider-Man by the sounds of it- how many brothers did he have, had got him to go get eggs before all this started. No names used when talking about his family though. At least he knew how to keep low profile.

Finally after what felt like an hour they loaded the perp into the back of the police car, the guy cursing out the kid. Not cool man. Not cool. Brett went to get in, but before doing that quickly said: "Thanks for the help kid."

If it wasn't for the mask, Brett knew there was a grin on his face. "Anytime officer."

And then he swung away, gone into the higher buildings, some cheers here and there while he left. Amusing really. The kid definitely had an impact. 

And once Brett started driving away, he could've sworn he saw Spider-Man following him along the rooftops; a safe passage of sorts. Seems helping the kid had perks.

Not that Brett did it for that reason. Junior had left an impression in the end.

Great. Just great.


End file.
